


A Clean Bill of Health

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe receive their STI screening result. This is mostly porn, ngl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clean Bill of Health

            Sam's eyes flicked from the envelope in his hand to his boyfriend's face. He knew he wanted this, but now that he was about to find out his status, he was more than a little nervous. "So, just do it?" he asked.

            Gabriel looked down at his own envelope before replying. 'Sure, let's open them.' Seeing the look on Sam's face, he moved one hand to squeeze his boyfriend's arm comfortingly. 'It'll be fine, don't worry.'

            Sam let out a breath. "I know," he said and without any more hesitation, he tore open the envelope.

            Gabriel mimicked Sam's movements and pulled out the paper from inside, reading through the information. When he was done, he turned to Sam. 'What does yours say?'

            "I'm clean," Sam said, like he couldn't believe what he was reading, "totally clean."

            'Me too,' replied Gabe, smiling as he turned around his results sheet so Sam could see it.

            Sam's smile widened as he pulled Gabriel into his arms. "I'm so glad," he said.

            'Same here,' said Gabe as he returned the hug, before pulling back so he was able to angle his head and kiss Sam.

            Sam returned the kiss and pulled Gabe closer.

            'So,' smirked Gabriel, pulling back so their breath was mingling. 'Now that we both know we're clean, how about we go find out what sex is like without rubbers?'

            Sam moaned appreciatively. "Sounds like a good way to celebrate," he chuckled.

            'That it does. But the question now is; where to do it? I mean, there's the couch, or the bed, or the chair, or the shower... There's an endless amount of places in which to do the dirty.'

            "I believe you mentioned something about shower sex once," Sam said, "and since then it's been one of my more common fantasies."

            Gabriel hummed appreciatively. 'Shower's good,' he said shortly before pulling Sam in for another searing kiss.

            For a few long moments, Sam forgot about sex and got lost in the feel of Gabe's lips against his. He pulled Gabe down so he was laying on top of him. It wasn't the most comfortable position considering the couch was just a little too short for Sam to fit comfortably, but Gabe's solid weight on top of him and his growing arousal canceled out any discomfort.

            Pulling away so he could catch his breath, Gabriel took the chance to look around, mainly for a distraction from the tightness of his trousers. 'Nice as this is, it doesn't look like the shower,' he pointed out.

            "I'm working up to it," Sam said, pulling Gabriel's hips to his, letting him feel his half-hard cock. Gabriel was fully hard against him and that increased his arousal slightly. "We can't all get hard instantly," he teased.

            The friction made Gabriel moan as Sam began to thrust gently against him, and he trailed his lips down to the skin of Sam's neck so he could suck and nip at it.

            Sam panted against Gabe's neck, his cock filling faster until it became almost painful. "Okay," he said, “get the lube and meet me in the bathroom."

            'Will do,'  replied Gabe as he reluctantly pulled away and moved so that he was no longer on top of Sam. He went to his bedroom and dug out the lube from the top drawer and followed Sam's orders, heading to the bathroom.

            Sam had stripped down and gotten the water started by the time Gabe walked in. He stood under the water, his shaggy hair clinging to his forehead as he pumped a finger into his hole. The dry burn somehow added to the pleasure but he needed more.

            'I see you started without me,' Gabe remarked as he walked into the room and set the lube down. He stripped quickly and grabbed the bottle from where he had left it before stepping into the shower under the hot stream of water. 'God, you're sexy when you're all hot and wet.'

            Sam chuckled and removed his finger. "I got a little eager," he said.

            'Nothing wrong with that,' smiled Gabriel. 'I just figured I was bottoming this time round.'

            "It's been too long since I've had you inside of me, Gabe," Sam said, his voice almost pleading. "If you don't want me to, that's fine, though," he added.

            'I'm fine either way,' shrugged Gabriel. 'And since you're pleading...' he trailed off as he uncapped the lube and moved to put it on his fingers before halting and looking up at Sam. 'Can I do it for you?'

            "Have we ever done it any other way?" Sam asked with a small laugh. He turned from Gabe and bent over, presenting his ass like a cat in heat.

            Gabriel chuckled too before he coated his fingers with lube and inserted one into Sam's hole. He gently eased another one into the opening and scissored smoothly for a while, before inserting a third digit.

            "God, Gabe," Sam breathed, pushing back into the fingers.

            Gabriel curled his knuckles, pushing in deeper so he could better aim for Sam's prostate. It took him a few thrusts, but eventually he reached it, which was obvious from Sam's reaction.

            "Jesus fuck," Sam practically screamed, the words echoing off the walls of the shower. He could barely feel the water anymore as all of his attention was focused on Gabe's fingers.

            Gabriel chuckled as he withdrew his fingers almost fully before pushing them sharply back in, making sure that they reached their target again.

            Sam's knees almost buckled beneeth him as a groan was ripped from his chest. "You can NOT do that to me," Sam panted, all authority gone from his voice.

            'I can,' smirked Gabriel as he repeated his action to emphasize his point, 'I will,' and again, 'and you, you Sam, are gonna let me.'

            Sam whimpered and shook his head. "Won't last if you do," he practically whined. It was becoming more and more difficult to control his orgasm and Gabriel was still teasing him with his fingers.

            As nice as it would have been to make Sam cum as he was now, Gabriel pulled his fingers gently out of Sam's ass and grabbed the lube again so he could squirt some onto his hand and spread it over his erection.

            Sam took the short reprieve to grasp the base of his cock, willing his body to calm down. His stamina had gotten better since being with Gabe, but they were still unmatched and he wanted to last a reasonable amount of time.

            'Everything alright?' Gabe asked as he lined himself up with Sam's entrance.

            "Yeah," Sam said with a nod. He straightened himself up slightly and placed his hands on the wall of the shower. The slippery tile didn't provide much leverage, but it was better than nothing.

            Gabriel pushed in, using just the tip at first before gently easing in further. He exhaled as he did so, loving the way Sam's heat felt around his cock. Eventually, when he was fully sheathed inside Sam, he let his partner adjust to the feeling before pulling back slowly and setting into a slow pace of thrusting.

            Sam let out a few breathy moans and leaned further against the wall, his forearms pressed solidly against the tile. It was strange, not being able to see Gabe, or kiss him, but this angle had his prostate almost constantly stimulated and the weight of Gabe against his back as the water ran between them was amazing. The occasional drip that made it to where they were joined added a teasing tickle at his rim and god damn, he was close already. "Gabe, please," he begged, not sure what he was asking for.

            'Sam,' Gabriel moaned in reply, quickening his rhythm. There was heat surrounding him, coming from the water droplets spraying down on him and from Sam, and he could feel as the proverbial spring in his stomach tightened as though if it was hit with any more, it would uncoil.

            "Oh fuck," Sam cursed as he came, his release splattering against the tile. He fought to keep himself propped up as Gabe kept fucking into him, but his legs were turning to jelly.

            Gabriel followed soon after, calling out his lover's name as his vision blazed white and his movements became broken and disjointed. He eventually stopped and pulled out completely, trying to regain his breathing as he did so.

            Sam straightened up and felt Gabriel's cum slip out of his hole and onto his legs. "Oh," he said in surprise.

            'At least the water'll wash it away,' Gabe pointed out, having realized the reason for Sam's exclamation.

            Sam chuckled, "it's not bad, just different."

            'A good different though?' Gabriel asked.

            "I could grow to like it," Sam teased.

            'And I'm sure there's loads of other different things we can try out now too,' smirked Gabe with a signature eyebrow waggle. 'Shall we get washed up? If we hurry, we might still catch a rerun of Dr Sexy.'

            "Okay," Sam said, bending down to give Gabriel a small kiss. He didn’t know if he was just really happy about the great sex they had just had or if the great sex was a result of his relief at them both being free of STIs, but either way, Sam was happier than he had been in a long time and Gabriel was at the center of that happiness.


End file.
